My Best Friend
by Zazu Aristo
Summary: They have always been best buds. Caroline and Stefan. They feed together. They share popcorn and the same taste in music. They talk about who they've loved, where they want to be, how they want to end their lives... They have nothing between them but pure and dedicated friendship. At least that's what Caroline thought.


**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

"I am falling in love with you. "

Caroline was rambling about the coming Fall Prom when Stefan dropped the bomb. She stopped her speech instantly. Stefan looked serious, more serious than he had ever been. His jaws were clenched, his lips were tensed, and his eyes: his eyes were filled with honesty, intensity, and...and something very close to affection.

_Holy crap_, Caroline said to herself, Holy Freaking Gosh Darn Crap.

* * *

They have always been best buds. Caroline and Stefan. They feed together. They share popcorn and the same taste in music. They talk about who they've loved, where they want to be, how they want to end their lives... They don't care if Elena shoots them suspicious looks when they laugh madly together for no reason. They ignore Damon's snarky remarks and Bonnie's constant frowns. They are Caroline and Stefan. They have nothing between them but pure and dedicated friendship.

At least that is what Caroline thought.

She would be lying if she said that she didn't see it coming. Stefan hasn't really been himself lately. He avoids eye contact and lingers way too long when their fingers touch. He stares at her when she makes silly comments about his hair. He turns off his mobile phone when they are together and lies to Elena about his weekend plans. She didn't say anything, of course. She thought that it was her making stuff up in her head again. After all she is pretty good at that: imagining that people like her when they really don't.

But now she couldn't help but wonder if, for once, she has been right.

She didn't respond to his declaration though. She didn't know what to say. So she just nodded, made up a lame excuse about her mum coming home early for dinner and left. Stefan's eyes dropped as she collected her stuff, put on her coat, and walked away silently. She thought about going back and asking him to give her time to think, but ultimately decided against it as she wasn't sure what she was going to think about.

_Leave_, a voice in her head screamed, _just leave_.

And so she did.

* * *

They haven't been talking for three days.

Everyone noticed. Bonnie sent her three texts asking if something happened. Damon cheered and brought his favorite theory about how Barbies and Rippers never become friends. Elena, however, remained unusually quiet, and on the morning of the fourth day, Caroline found her waiting at the school gate.

"We broke up," Elena said, strangely calm," He told me about his feeling for you.

Caroline opened her mouth to apologize but Elena stopped her.

"I don't blame you," she said, "I blame myself. I blame myself for trusting the two of you."

"Honey..." Caroline reached out her hand. But instead of taking it, Elena slapped her. She slapped her with all her force and left without another word.

* * *

_"Call me back Care. We'll figure this out."_

_"I'm sorry Care. I should have know that you weren't ready. Call me. Please."_

_"If you keep ignoring my messages, I'll have to come over to your place."_

_"Care, please, you are my best friend."_

_..._

* * *

Caroline picked up the phone on the sixth day.

"7 p.m. by the lake. Let's talk," she said.

She arrived at the edge of the forest at 6:55. Stefan was already there by the lake. She could sense his presence. She could hear him throwing pebbles at the water. Caroline forced herself to take a deep, long breath. After reading a dozen Wiki-how pages, hours of pacing in her room, and much, much contemplation, she had finally decided to follow her heart.

She loves him. Plain and simple. She loves him, and she can't possibly imagine losing him. Nor can she imagine waking up without his greetings, reading on the balcony without his shoulder against hers, or laughing without hearing his laughter mixed with her own. Without her knowing, Stefan Salvatore has crept into her heart and claimed it his.

So as she walked over with a huge smile on her face, ready to announce her decision, in her head she was picturing his reaction. Would he be happy? Of course, excited too maybe? Should they go to the Grill and celebrate? She was so absorbed in her own world that she failed to notice the guilt in Stefan's eyes as he turned around hearing her footsteps, and said:"I'm back together with Elena, Caroline. I'm sorry."

* * *

**R&R please!**


End file.
